Never Two Late
by StarOfFeanor
Summary: Set two hundred years after Blood of Olympus. Nico accepted the gods offer of immortality. Percy did not. What happens when a Cupid decides to give Nico a Valentine's Day gift? Could this be Nico's second chance at true love? *Nicercy* This is an entry for Takara Phoenix Valentine's Day contest. ***Will be Boy x Boy. Don't like? Don't read.***
1. Chapter 1

**This is for **Takara Phoenix** Valentine's Day contest. **

**I should warn you now, the end of the first chapter is pretty dark. It has mentions of drugs and death. (I promise the rest of the story will be much more fun) BTW, I made up the address; if it actually exists I promise that it was not intentional.**

**(P.S. the spelling of two in the title is intentional.)**

**Important thing to note... This will be yaoi (boy-boy). Don't like? You do not have to read.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. (One can dream though) All rights go to the proper parties.**

ΩΩΩ

Nico ran a hand through his hair. He was already bored and the meeting had just begun. It was on days like this that he almost regretted accepting his father's offer of immortality. He enjoyed being his father's herald but when Zeus yet again began fighting with Hera, it made him question if it was really worth it. It wouldn't have been so bad if Nico only had to go to Olympus once a year like his father but Hades had decided, since he couldn't be there for the meetings, he would send his son.

Having no interest in listening to the fight, Nico looked around to the other gods in the room. Ares was sharpening his knife. Apollo and Hermes were whispering in low voices. The looks they were tossing Hephaestus promised trouble for the god of the smith. Artemis and Athena were both too busy glaring at Aphrodite to notice anything else. Demeter was leaning back in her throne, idly spinning her scythe. Nico snorted in amusement, she looked almost as bored as he was. No one enjoyed listening to the two of them fighting about yet another one of Zeus's affairs.

Nico's eyes were drawn to Aphrodite. It was her fault for causing the argument in the first place. The goddess of love looked far too happy. Then again, it was her favorite holiday. Every February 14th she would take it upon herself to give the other gods a 'gift'. That usually translated to some pretty little mortal that she had found, which was why Hera, Artemis, and Athena had grown to despise Valentine's Day. The only other god that looked as pleased as Aphrodite was Dionysus. The goddess of love had the lovers and Dionysus had all of the lonely people trying to drown their pain. It was a good day for those two.

Nico's eyes finally found the last god in the room. Poseidon was staring at the ceiling lost in thought. The son of Hades took in his tan skin, his black, windswept, hair, and sea green eyes. Even after nearly two centuries, Nico still saw someone else when he looked at the god of the sea. He turned away with a frown.

Nico had taken many lovers over the years. He had even become semi-friends with Eros, though he still wanted to kick his ass from time to time. Yet no matter how many times he fell in and out of love, he could never completely get over his first crush.

Percy Jackson was the greatest hero that Olympus had ever known. He was strong, brave, and loyal. He had been the first demigod that Nico had ever seen in action. The son of Poseidon was the spitting image of his father. He was the only hero to ever be offered immortality twice. He had turned it down both times, first to make sure that all demigods had a home, then again in order to ensure that the gods would never again close off Olympus and abandon the demigods to fight a war alone.

Percy had married Annabeth, a daughter of Athena, grown old, and eventually died. Nico still remembered the feeling of Percy's life leaving his body. He had never before or since felt a death as strongly as Percy's. Percy, Annabeth, and all other members of the seven had achieved Elysium after their deaths. Nico had once seen them there, sitting together on the bank of a lake, Percy's arm around Annabeth's shoulders. They had looked so happy. Nico had left before they could notice his presence.

The son of Hades had told Percy and everyone else that he was over him. Yet no matter how hard Nico tried to make it true, the sight of Percy with the daughter of Athena still sent a shot of pain to his heart. He thought that after Percy had died it would get better, yet the opposite seemed true. Knowing that his first love was going to spend eternity in Elysium with the girl he had always loved was painful. True, the pain had faded a little but Nico doubted that it would ever be truly gone.

The son of the underworld had gone out of his way to make sure that he would never have to feel Percy's spirit again. It took nearly 50 years of effort but Nico had developed the ability to shut out spirits. He had never regretted learning that ability. He had originally thought that it would only be useful in helping him get over the one he had loved but it turned out that he could ignore all spirits in the underworld. It helped him focus better when he was staying in his father's palace. Also, without the spirits constant murmurs distracting him, he had far better control over his powers. Yet it hadn't served its original purpose.

Nico sighed and tried to clear his mind. He didn't want to dwell on the one he had loved the most.

_I think it's time to find a new lover..._

The thought shocked the son of Hades. Nico frowned and turned a glare on the goddess of love. He had a feeling that Aphrodite was screwing with his emotions again so that he would be willing to go meet whoever she had chosen for his gift this year. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

The goddess of love really didn't seem to understand Nico's type. Last year she had even tried to set him up with a woman. Aphrodite had thrown a hissy fit when he refused to even speak to the girl. He laughed at the memory.

His laughter caught the attention of Zeus.

The king of the gods glared down at him, "Is something I said amusing you?"

Nico raised an eyebrow at the god's attempts to intimidate him. He was the son of Hades, he did not scare easily. "Yes actually. I think it's faintly ridiculous that we all have to sit around and witness your wife putting you in your place. I'm certain I speak for the entire council when I say we have better things to do than listen to the two of you bickering."

The god of the skies glared at him. Thunder started booming in the distance. He was certain that he was going to have to hear yet another of Zeus's self-important speeches when Aphrodite cleared her throat.

"Forgive me but the boy is right. Today is a very busy day for me. So many wonderful mortals, all searching for a chance at true love," She giggled. "Oh I love Valentine's Day."

Nico rolled his eyes but chose to hold his tongue. He was willing to go along with her if there was the slightest chance that he could escape the meeting early.

Zeus glared once more at the son of Hades before he gave in, "Very well. This meeting is dismissed."

Nico grinned. Before any of the other gods could react, he flashed out.

ΩΩΩ

Nico was in fairly good spirits. He walked down the streets of Olympus and watched the sun just beginning to set. He had managed to get out of a boring meeting early and he hadn't seen the love goddess at all since. She had yet to corner him and try to coerce him into dating whoever she had picked this year. All in all, it was shaping up to be a good Valentine's Day.

He felt that he should have known it wouldn't last.

"Hey Ghost-y, wait up!"

Nico scowled and kept going. A man with black hair and pure white wings, armed with a bow, caught up to him a few seconds later. Nico sighed, "What do you want Eros?"

The other god rolled his eyes, "You know that I prefer to be called Cupid."

Nico smirked. "True and you know I call you it just to annoy you. Now I'm only going to say it once more, what do you want?"

Cupid smiled at the young god of the underworld. Without missing a step he drew an arrow and shot it at a young nymph. Her eyes widened as the shot struck home. She looked at the satyr across the river from her and started to run towards him, completely overcome by desire.

Nico rolled his eyes, _stupid love magic..._

Cupid put away his bow and winked at him. "I just wanted to give you an address."

The son of Hades scoffed, "Oh really? And what, pray tell, is at said address?"

"Someone that my mother and I think you might like to meet."

Nico shook his head, "Not interested."

"How do you know that if you haven't even seen the person?"

The son of the underworld came to a complete stop and turned to glare at the god of love, "You proved to me long ago that neither you nor your mother have the faintest idea of what I want in a lover."

"You liked that brown haired mortal we set you up with, the one with the blue eyes. What was his name, Chris or Kevin or something?"

Nico scoffed, "Keith? That was nearly 80 years ago. Every single date has that you've helped with since has ended badly. Hell, last year you set me up with a woman!"

Cupid shrugged, completely unfazed by his anger. "Hey, she was hot. Mom thought you might like her."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately she was missing a very important piece of anatomy. I like men. If I wanted a girl, don't you think I would have found one by now?"

"Whatever, you don't need to worry about that this year. She learned her lesson. This is a boy, not a girl."

The son of the underworld tossed his hands in the air and began walking away, "What part of 'I'm not interested' aren't you hearing?"

Cupid reached out to stop him. The instant his hand wrapped around Nico's arm, Nico went on the attack. He grabbed the love god's wrist and twisted it painfully behind the older gods back.

"Don't touch me Eros."

The god of love struggled a little but when Nico tightened his grip further, he stopped. "Okay, let's cut a deal. You go and meet this one..."

Nico groaned and pushed the older god away. "Fuck off Eros. I'm not going to meet him."

Cupid huffed and stood up, "Just hear me out. If you go and meet him and you don't like him, I swear on the River Styx that neither I nor Aphrodite will try to set you up with anyone else. Deal?"

Thunder crashed across the sky sealing his oath.

Nico's eyes widened. He was hesitant to accept the offer. He had learned long ago that if it sounded too good to be true, it was. "So let me get this straight. If I go and meet this guy and don't want to date him, that's it? The two of you will stay the hell out of my love life?"

Cupid tilted his head, "That's not quite what I said. I said if you meet him and don't like him, then we won't try to set you up with anyone else again."

Nico narrowed his eyes, "How is that any different from what I said?"

"Simple, you can like someone without dating them. I am positive that you will like this boy but I doubt that you will want to date him, at least right away. This one will take time."

"Why do you say that?"

Cupid gave him a mischievous smirk. He passed Nico a slip of paper. "Meet him and you'll see."

ΩΩΩ

Nico couldn't understand what he was doing. He knew that a deal like this had to be more than it appeared. Why else would Eros be so confident that Nico would like the stranger?

He looked down at the piece of paper and double checked the address against the street sign in front of him. The note had led him to a dirty part of Miami. Looking around at the broken windows and the overgrown yards made Nico wonder just what kind of guy Aphrodite was trying to set him up with.

The herald of Hades had already passed several shady characters, the kind mortals moved to the other side of the street to avoid. Nico used his dark aura to keep people away from him. He had no desire to fight mortals. Nico looked down once more at the address and shook his head.

_14382 Broadmoor Avenue,_

_Apartment 4D,_

_Miami, Florida._

Nico reached the address and stared up at the old apartment building across the street. He frowned and tried to decide if he really wanted to do this. He stood there, watching as people came and went.

He wasn't certain how long he would have remained frozen if he hadn't felt someone's life force begin to slip away. He suddenly found his feet moving without his consent. He had a very bad feeling. He was across the street and climbing the stairs before he even had time to think his actions through. He silently prayed that whoever he was there to meet was unrelated to the death that he had just felt. As he walked closer to apartment 4D his heart started to beat faster. Whoever's death he had just sensed was behind that door.

He took a deep breath and tried the knob, surprised to find that it was unlocked. He stepped through the door and took in the state of the apartment. The sink was over flowing with dirty dishes and there was trash piled next to the over filled can.

His eyebrows pulled together in confusion, _what kind of person are they setting me up with?_

"Mommy? Come on Mommy, you have to wake up..."

Nico's eyes widened at the child's voice. He walked down the hallway to a bedroom. Lying on the ground was a woman around the age of 25. There was a used needle on the dresser. A little boy around five years old was kneeling next to the body, shaking her arm. Nico's heart broke for the child. The woman was already dead.

He stepped forward and the floor squeaked. The little boy turned around. He had tears running down his face. He jumped up and ran towards Nico. The little boy grabbed his hand. He looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Nico looked down at the little boy, completely stunned. He found his body kneeling to the floor without his consent. He looked into tear-filled, sea-green, eyes.

The messy black hair and tan skin of the child confirmed Nico's suspicions about the young child's father. Even without feeling the child's spirit Nico knew. He had never seen him at such a young age but the features were unmistakable. He took a shuddering breath and opened his connection to feel the boy's essence. The instant his mind brushed against the child soul Nico knew that he had been right. It had been decades since he had felt that soul but he would never forget it.

The young boy sniffled, "Please, I need help. My Mommy won't wake up."

Nico pulled the weeping child into his arms, "I'm so sorry piccolo. I cannot help her."

The boy started shaking with his sobs and threw his arms around the god. The son of Hades was disturbed that at such a young age, the boy knew the truth without being told. Nico closed his eyes and tucked the small body against his, trying to protect him from the pain that he couldn't stop. Nico sat rocking the child in his arms, whispering calming words, until the boy fell asleep.

Nico carried the sleeping child to the living room and laid him on the couch. He stood up to find a blanket for the boy but felt something tugging on his sleeve. The god looked down into pained eyes that held too much understanding for one so young. "Please don't leave me. I don't like being alone."

The son of Hades blinked and sat back down. "I won't leave you alone, I promise."

The little boy nodded and climbed into Nico's lap. He bit his lip and looked up at the young god. "Are you a friend of Mommy's?"

Nico swallowed and brushed a lock of hair from the child's eyes, unable to answer the boy's innocent question. "My name is Nico, what is yours piccolo?"

The child leaned his head against Nico's chest, "My name is Percy. Mommy... Mommy always said that as soon as my daddy saw me, he told her that was my name."

Percy started to cry again. Nico wrapped his arms around the boy's small frame and pulled him close. The son of Hades was unsurprised by the name; _of course Poseidon would name him Percy..._

He held him until the boy finally fell into a deep slumber. He set the boy on the couch once more and wrapped him in a blanket. He debated bringing the boy to Chiron immediately but decided against it. As much as it pained him to leave him there, he wanted Percy to have at least a small chance at a normal-ish childhood. He couldn't do that if he was at camp.

The aura of innocence Percy gave off, even in sleep, made Nico want to protect him. Percy had clearly already seen too much in such a short life. The son of Hades did not want to send a 5 year old child to a camp where they would train him to fight. Nico knew that he couldn't protect him forever but he could spare him such knowledge for a few more years at least.

Nico called the authorities. He waited with the small boy until he heard the sirens approaching.

The son of the underworld tucked the blanket closer around the child's small frame and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead, "I will see you again piccolo."

The young god of the underworld stepped back and flashed out just as the police arrived.

ΩΩΩ

He reappeared in a garden on Olympus. Somehow he was unsurprised to find Cupid waiting for him. The son of Hades ran a hand through his hair, trying to come to grips with what had just happened.

The god of love smiled and walked over to his friend, "So what do you think of your gift?"

Rather than playing his game, Nico asked the question that was burning in his mind. "How did you know that Percy Jackson had chosen rebirth?"

Cupid shrugged, "My mother heard it from Ares who heard it from Thanatos. That's not what's important here..."

Nico scoffed, "I disagree. I think it's quite important." The son of Hades closed his eyes and shook his head, "Just... tell me why."

The older god gave him a sad smile. "This is your second chance at true love."

The young god of the underworld gave Cupid a disgusted look, "He's a child!"

The god of love brushed off Nico's reaction. "He won't always be. Give him another 12 years and you will see him differently."

"What makes you say that?"

Cupid gave him a surprisingly serious look, "Because I am the god of love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you all. This story is getting a really good response. :-) I'm glad you all seem to like it. Sorry that this one isn't updates as often as my other stories. The chapters are around twice as long so it takes longer to write. I will still update at least once a week. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Important thing to note... This will be yaoi (boy-boy). Don't like? You do not have to read.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. (One can dream though) All rights go to the proper parties.**

ΩΩΩ

Nico tried to put the encounter out of his head as he went back to his godly duties. He had more than enough of them to occupy him but he still found himself carving out some of his time to go and check on Percy. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't curb his desire to protect the boy. It was something that Nico had done for Percy in his past life as well.

When the temptation to check on him became too much, Nico would go and see the boy. He made sure to stay hidden in the shadows so that Percy would not be influenced by his presence.

Sometimes it was harder than others to maintain his distance from the child. When the boy was 7, he was bullied for his ADHD and his dyslexia. When Nico arrived at Percy's school one day and saw him surrounded by a group of older boys, he had to force himself to remain in the shadows. Seeing one of the boys raise his fist to strike Percy made Nico see red. In the end, Nico was glad that he had stayed hidden. Percy reacted on instinct and was able to avoid the blow. When Percy countered with a hit of his own, the others backed off. Percy looked stunned by his own natural reactions and Nico couldn't help but smile. It proved to the son of Hades that the memories of his past life were still in him somewhere.

The next time that truly tested his resolve was two years later. Nico found Percy crying behind the shed at his foster parent's house. The young god was so stunned by the sight that he froze for a few moments. He watched the 9 year old boy shake with internal torment. Percy was looking down at something in his hand. A closer inspection of the item showed that it was a red card cut in the shape of a heart. Nico couldn't understand as to why a piece of paper would create such a powerful reaction until he realized the significance of the item.

_A Valentine's Day card..._

Where most children would think of candy and crushes, Percy would be reminded of the day he lost his mother. Nico had to wrap the shadows tighter around his body in order to stop himself from acting on his desire to go and comfort the boy. He wanted nothing more than to help the child. Nico had lost his own mother and his sister at a very young age. He knew the pain that Percy was feeling. Nico had been forced to endure his losses alone. He didn't want Percy to have to do the same, yet the son of Hades had a feeling his interference would only make things worse.

Nico ran a hand through his hair and frowned. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't interfere with the child's life, yet he couldn't leave without doing anything. Nico looked around himself, trying to come up with a solution that would help the boy. His eyes caught on the ring he wore on his pinkie. It was a silver ring in the shape of a skull. It had been a gift from his father, Hades. Nico wasn't certain as to whether or not Percy would understand what the item meant to him but it was the best he could do.

Nico conjured a piece of paper, a pen, and an envelope. He wrote a quick note and enclosed the ring and the paper inside. He sent the letter through the shadows to the crying boy and flashed out before he could regret his decision.

ΩΩΩ

Percy had been hiding from his foster family. He loved them but he could never forget his real mom. Every Valentine's Day, he was forced to remember that terrible night. Most of the time he was able to push the memories to the back of his mind but from time to time he would remember the man who had called himself Nico.

Sometimes, he almost thought the kind man was a dream. No one else had seen him. Percy had not seen his friend since that night either. Once in a while though, he swore that he could sense him. Yet whenever he looked around, no one was there.

He rubbed his eyes and tried to stop the tears. He really wished that he had someone to talk to now like he did then. He needed someone to tell him that everything was alright, even though it wasn't. He knew that his foster family cared for him but he also knew it hurt them to see him upset. Percy had never liked hurting people so he usually hid when it was too much to keep inside.

Percy thought he saw a flash of light in the corner of his eye but when he looked up, it was gone. He frowned and looked back down. His gaze caught on a black envelope beside him. He picked it up and tilted his head in confusion. He was almost positive that it hadn't been there when he had sat down. There was no writing on the outside. He bit his lip and tried to decide if he should open it or not. He had no way of knowing if it was for him but his curiosity won out.

He tore open the envelope and something fell to the ground. Percy picked up the object. He looked at it and discovered it was a ring. The ring was made of a heavy silver metal. It was fashioned in the shape of a very realistic skull. The way the light glinted off of it almost made it look like it was alive. Percy felt like he should have been disturbed by how lifelike it looked but all he could think about was how beautiful it was.

He tried it on and discovered that it fit perfectly on his right index finger. He looked into the envelope and saw that there was a white piece of paper. He pulled out the letter and tried to read it. It took him a while to make sense of the writing with his dyslexia but eventually he managed to read the entire thing...

_Dear Percy,_

_I am sorry that I cannot be there for you in person. I know that you could really use a friend right now. I just ask that you trust me. There are reasons that I cannot interfere. I simply want you to remember that you are not alone. No matter how bad things get, there are people that you can rely on. You do not need to bear the weight of the world on your shoulders. I have enclosed my ring as a reminder that you are not alone._

_Take care, young one._

_Nico_

Percy felt his eyes widen in surprise as he read the name at the bottom of the note. He looked around him but he couldn't see anyone. He bit his lip. He knew that it was highly unlikely that it was the same man who had helped him the night his mother died, but he had never met anyone else named Nico. It was too much of a coincidence.

He reread the note until he had it practically memorized. Somehow he felt lighter. The note was proof to him that Nico really did exist. He didn't know how the note had ended up beside him or how Nico knew he needed it but he didn't really care. He was simply content with the knowledge that someone was looking out for him.

Percy wondered if Nico was an angel, like the guardian angels from the stories his mother used to read him. The thought made him smile. He put the hand with the ring on it near his heart and closed his eyes.

He would never have to be alone; he had a real guardian angel.

ΩΩΩ

Things came to a head the year Percy turned 12.

It had been too long since Nico had been able to check on him. Hades and Demeter were having another argument about Persephone and Nico managed to get caught up in it. He had not been able to sneak away to check on the boy in almost 8 months. He was feeling impatient; he needed to assure himself that Percy was still okay.

He was ridiculously thankful when he finally managed to find a few hours. He reached out to Percy's soul and allowed it to pull him through the shadows to the young demigod's location.

Nico stepped out of the shadows onto a darkened street. The instant he looked around he knew Percy was in trouble. The bruised and bleeding boy was backed against a wall, armed only with a broom, surrounded by three hell hounds and the Minotaur. As Nico watched, one of the hellhounds snapped the head off of the broom leaving Percy holding a broken handle. The young god shook his head in disbelief as he looked at the half bull half man. Everyone knew that the first monster Percy had ever slain had been the Minotaur. The son of Hades was a little surprised that fate had come full circle.

The difference this time though was in the hellhounds. No untrained demigod, no matter how powerful, could fight off four monsters. The young god of the underworld stood in the shadows, unseen, as the events began to unfold.

ΩΩΩ

A hellhound lunged for Percy's throat. Percy dove to the side to avoid the attack but that put him right in front of the Minotaur. Before the young demigod could do anything, the Minotaur backhanded him into the wall. Percy's head collided painfully against the brick and he collapsed to the ground. The half bull charged the disoriented boy. Percy shook his head and looked up in time to see the monster rushing towards him to deliver the final blow.

Nico saw the moment that lost memories from his last life kicked in. Percy grabbed the broken broom handle from off the ground and braced it against the wall. The Minotaur saw the implement too late to stop and its own momentum drove the impromptu stake into its heart. The monster exploded into a shower of golden dust.

The stake fell to the ground. The adrenaline that had been keeping Percy going that long had finally run out. He could do nothing but watch as the remaining monsters regrouped for a final attack. The young demigod looked into the eyes of the closest beast and knew that it was over. Percy closed his eyes as the first monster pounced.

When the pain never came Percy opened his eyes. He saw a man standing in front of him, dressed head to toe in black. The man's black sword was impaled to the hilt in the neck of one of the hellhounds. The beast disintegrated into a golden dust.

The other two hounds switched their attention to the new target. Percy watched on in amazement as the man began his attack. He swung his blade with deadly accuracy. The way he dodged between the monsters was practically a dance. Percy had never seen anything so captivating.

The battle was over before Percy even knew it. The stranger's blade impaled one and, in the same movement, had spun around and beheaded the other. He could only stare on in amazement as he saw the man sheath his sword before turning back to face him.

When the stranger knelt before Percy, his heart started to beat faster. His eyes widened in admiration and he smiled, "Nico..."

ΩΩΩ

To say that Nico was surprised that the young boy remembered him was an understatement. He had not allowed the boy to see him since the day they had met, nearly 7 years in the past.

"You remember me Piccolo?"

Percy tilted his head in confusion and Nico was instantly reminded of a puppy. "Isn't that a type of fish?"

Nico blinked in surprise before he tossed his head back and started to laugh. Percy began to pout at the reaction. The young god tried to silence his laughter as he shook his head, "You misunderstand me. I am saying piccolo, not pickerel. Piccolo means 'little one' in Italian."

Percy's eyes widened and his face darkened in embarrassment, "Oh."

Nico couldn't help but smile at the boy's reactions. He was incredibly relieved that Percy hadn't been gravely injured. The young god knew there would be hell to pay for his actions but at the moment, he didn't care.

Nico reached into his pocket and brought out a square of ambrosia. "Here young one, eat this."

Percy took it and frowned, "What is it?"

"It is something that will help you heal faster."

It was only after the boy hesitantly took a bite that he realized that he had probably been taught not to take food from strangers.

Percy's eyes widened and he smiled, "It tastes like chocolate chip cookies!"

Nico chuckled quietly in amusement. The boy was so innocent, everything seemed to impress him. It reminded Nico of the day he had first learned about the gods. It made the young god question as to why Percy had not asked him what the creatures were yet. He didn't want to rush the conversation but he was also quite curious about Percy's relaxed attitude.

"Are you certain that you are alright Piccolo?"

Percy nodded as he happily ate the rest of the ambrosia, "I am fine now. Thank you for saving me. What were those things?"

Nico shook his head in confusion. He had never seen anyone look so calm. Surprised... of course, disbelieving... usually, happy... once or twice, but never calm. "Perhaps this is not the best place to talk young one. Come with me."

He had expected Percy to object but the young boy simply nodded and struggled to his feet. He swayed a little and Nico had to catch his arm so that he didn't fall. Percy waved away his concern and Nico's frown deepened. He was worried about just how hard Percy had hit his head off the wall. When Percy began wobbling again Nico shook his head. He knew there was no way that Percy would be able to travel all the way to Long Island on foot.

Nico sighed. _In for a penny, in for a pound..._

He caught Percy's arm and wrapped his other arm around the demigod's waist. "Hold on and close your eyes Piccolo."

"Why?"

Nico gave the boy a pointed look and the demigod rolled his eyes before complying without further complaint. Nico smiled a little at the boy's stubbornness. "Do not open your eyes until I say so."

The young god of the underworld double checked to make sure that Percy's eyes were still closed. When he saw they were, he took a deep breath and flashed out.

ΩΩΩ

They appeared at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. Looking up the hill, Nico could see Thalia's pine illuminated against the moon. Nico heard a sickly groan and looked down. Percy was a little green but he still had his eyes screwed tightly closed.

Nico gave him a small smile, "You may open your eyes now young one."

Percy cracked one eye before looking up at the god, sickness clear on his face. "What happened? That was terrible"

The young god of the underworld gave him an apologetic smile and stepped back, "I teleported us."

Percy looked around in surprise. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "What... Where are we?"

Nico heard thunder rumbling in the distance and knew that his time with Percy was almost up. He sighed and answered the boy's question, "Long Island."

Percy looked stunned, "New York?"

Nico nodded and glanced over his shoulder. The lightning was getting closer by the minute. Nico knew that he needed to go but he wanted to make sure that Percy would be alright first.

"Yes."

Percy looked at Nico as though he was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, "How did you do that?"

The young god of the underworld ran a hand though his hair. He wanted to be the one to tell Percy everything but he knew if he didn't get to Olympus soon, Zeus would be likely to fry Percy simply out of spite.

"I wish I could explain things to you but I have to go. Head up the hill towards that tree. When you get to the top, look down, you will see a blue house. Head to that house, they will explain everything to you there."

Percy's smile fell, "You're not coming?"

Nico frowned. He didn't want Percy to be upset but he had no choice. "I'm sorry Piccolo. I have somewhere I have to be."

Percy looked up and Nico couldn't help but think of a baby seal. He looked broken hearted as he asked, "When will I see you again?"

They young god refused to set a date. He didn't want to make a promise and be forced to break it. "I promise; I will be back as soon as I am able."

Percy nodded his head in defeat and wrapped his arms around the god. "I will miss you."

Nico's eyes widened in surprise as he returned the boy's embrace, "I will miss you as well young one." The god pulled away and took a few steps back. "Get going piccolo. The sooner you make it to the house, the better."

The young demigod clearly didn't want to leave. As happy as that made the god, he knew it was best for Percy to get to the safety of Camp Half blood. Percy looked back at Nico one final time as he started walking up the hill. As soon as he had turned away once more, Nico flashed out.

ΩΩΩ

The reactions of the gods were even worse than Nico had imagined. He had never seen the council in such a state.

Poseidon was going toe to toe with Zeus; the sea was literally fighting the sky. Nico did not envy anyone who lived on the shores. Ares was being physically restrained by Dionysus and Hephaestus as he tried to attack Hermes. Apollo and Demeter were sitting to the side; taking bets on whether or not the two gods would be enough to hold him back. Athena and Hera were arguing with Aphrodite and Artemis. Nico couldn't help but feel a bit of surprise at that. It was the first time he had ever seen Artemis and Aphrodite agree on anything.

As soon as the council realized that he was there however, all fighting came to a stop. The eyes of every god turned to look at him.

Nico had to force himself not to fidget. He had been under the glares of every Olympian at least once but never all at the same time. He had no idea what to say so he was almost grateful when Zeus broke the silence.

"Just what did you think you were doing?"

Nico raised an eyebrow. "I was killing a rouge hellhound. Last I check that was part of my godly duties."

He hadn't thought it was possible for Zeus to get even redder, "YOU WERE INTERFERING WITH A MORTAL!"

The young god of the underworld had to refrain from rolling his eyes at Zeus's temper. He knew it wouldn't pay to antagonize him any further.

Nico was grateful when Poseidon decided to interrupt. "Brother, we try to not interfere with mortals but we do it all the time. The very existence of demigods proves that we cannot always help ourselves."

The king of the gods turned his rage on his brother, "YOU DARE DEFEND HIM?"

The god of the sea ignored his brother's temper. "He shouldn't have interfered so directly but there is no reason to take out your fury on the child."

Nico felt himself pale. He hadn't thought that they would consider punishing Percy over his actions. He suddenly started running through solutions that would allow him to protect the demigod if it got that far. There was not a lot he could do but if it came down to it, he could always feed him one of Persephone's pomegranates. He didn't want to trap him but if it was Percy's death or bringing him to the underworld, Nico wouldn't hesitate. He just had to hope it didn't come to that.

Zeus snorted, "Oh and I suppose this has nothing to do with the fact that the boy is your spawn? Would you be saying the same thing if it was, say, one of my children that he interfered with?"

Poseidon narrowed his eyes at the challenge, "Of course. I did not object to you turning your daughter into a tree to save her life. How is this any different? If Nico says that the hellhounds were rouge, then who are we to disagree with his decision."

"I AM THE KING OF THE GODS!"

Nico rolled his eyes but before he could say anything, Artemis interrupted. "Of course you are father. However it would not be fair to punish the boy for the young god's crimes."

Zeus opened his mouth to retort but Hera put a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps, my dear, it would be best if we called a vote on this matter."

The king of the gods looked like he wanted to ignore her but a subtle squeeze had him sitting down in his throne. "Very well, who believes we should kill the boy for Nico's interference?"

The young god of the underworld was nervous. The vote could easily go either way. His heart fell a little further with each hand raised. Zeus, Hera, Ares, Hephaestus, and Athena all raised their hands. Nico's heart felt a little lighter but he wouldn't be satisfied until the second vote was taken. A god didn't have to vote if they didn't agree with either option.

Zeus growled at the minority but continued none the less. "All those who believe that the boy is innocent, raise your hands."

Poseidon and Aphrodite immediately raised their hands. Slowly Apollo, Hermes, and Artemis also lifted theirs. Nico's heart started to beat painfully in his chest; it was five/five. An even split always favored the king of the gods. Just as Zeus began to look victorious, Demeter also raised her hand.

Thunder shook across the sky but there was nothing Zeus could do to change the outcome. The king of the gods turned to Dionysus. "Do you not have a vote?"

The wine god shrugged, "Killing him seems excessive. Besides, he was certainly entertaining in his last life. I am alright with the boy continuing to live... for now at least."

Zeus growled and turned a glare on the son of Hades, "Very well. The child shall live, but know this. Any more interference and I will kill him where he stands."

Nico nodded and gave a polite bow as the air went out of his chest.

Percy was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to apologize to all of my readers. I hit a wall and everything I tried to write was coming out wrong. This was by far the longest break I've ever taken from my writing but I needed it. My stories were beginning to feel like a chore. I started writing for fun and was getting really run down. Three stories are just too many for me to write at once. On the plus side, after a three week break, I'm really excited to get back to writing so thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter.**

**Important thing to note... This will be yaoi (boy-boy). Don't like? You do not have to read.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. (One can dream though) All rights go to the proper parties.**

ΩΩΩ

To say that Hades was pissed at his son was an understatement. Usually Nico would have been far more worried about it but since Hades didn't want him around, it meant that Nico was free to do as he wished. He knew that the god of the underworld would have a list of crappy tasks for him to complete later but at the moment, all Nico wanted to do was go and see Percy. The council may have voted against killing the young demigod, but Nico wouldn't accept that he was safe until the boy was standing in front of him. Nico rushed through his daily duties so that he would be free to go and see Percy.

The young god of the underworld emerged from the shadows and looked around at Camp Half-Blood. He had not stepped foot in his old camp since the day he had accepted immortality. He was surprised at how little had changed over the last two hundred years. There were far more cabins and shrines now thanks to Jason's work but other than that, it looked the same as it did the day he first saw it. He shook his head and smiled slightly. He knew he shouldn't have been so surprised. Technology had never been very demigod friendly.

Nico saw that the campfire was coming to end. He stepped further into the shadows of the trees as he watched the children disperse. He smiled when he saw Percy walk out surrounded by a few new friends. He watched as Chiron trotted up to the young demigod. They spoke for a few minutes before he patted him on the shoulder and the group of children walked away, leading Percy towards the cabins.

Chiron turned to look directly at Nico. The centaur smiled and bowed to the god in acknowledgment before turning around and heading back to the big house.

The young god waited in the trees for a few more minutes before he started making his way towards the cabins. Nico smiled when he saw the lights on in cabin three but he wasn't surprised. He had expected Poseidon to claim his favorite son as soon as he had stepped into camp. When a hero chose re-birth, their godly parent remained the same.

The young god of the underworld paused on the steps of the Poseidon cabin for a moment before he raised his hand and knocked.

ΩΩΩ

Percy was fairly certain that he would enjoy the camp. He had only been there for a day but it had been amazing. He hadn't gotten to do much yet. Most of the day had been spent showing him around camp. His new friends had told him about all of the different activities that they got to do. He was really looking forward to the sword training.

Percy was just about to head to bed when he heard a knock on the door. He jumped up to open it. He didn't really know who it could be. He hardly knew anyone in camp yet. His confusion turned to happiness when he opened the door and saw who was on his doorstep.

Percy felt a smile spread across his face, "Nico!"

The black haired man looked surprised at his enthusiastic reaction but returned a small smile. "Hello Piccolo."

ΩΩΩ

After a few moments it became clear to the young god that Percy wasn't going to say anything else.

"May I come in?"

Percy's eyes widened. He blushed as he stepped aside so that Nico could enter. "Sorry. I just didn't expect to see you so soon."

The son of Hades smiled at the boy. "It is alright. How was your first day?"

Percy's eyes lit up with excitement, "It was amazing! This place is so cool. I can't wait to start training."

Nico nodded and let out an imperceptible breath of air. He had been very worried that Zeus would have chosen to extract some form of revenge against Percy for his actions. He was quite pleased to find that his fears had been unfounded.

"I am glad that you like it here young one." Percy bit his lip and looked down. It was quite clear that he had a question that he didn't want to ask. "Is something wrong Percy?"

The demigod looked back at the god, "Is it true?"

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Is what true Piccolo?"

"Are you really a god?"

The son of Hades met Percy's gaze and nodded. "Yes, it is true."

The young demigod's eyes widened, "Really? Is that how you teleported us?"

"Yes."

"Wow! That is so cool! I've never read any stories about you. What other powers do you have? Did you ever meet Hercules? What is your..."

Nico chuckled and raised his hands to signal the boy to stop, "One question at a time Percy."

The son of Poseidon's blush returned full force and he looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

The son of Hades looked at the young demigod with a soft smile on his face. "It is alright Piccolo."

Percy bit his lip and met his gaze. "You don't mind? I mean, you're a god. I'm sure you have much better things to do that answer my questions..."

"I don't mind at all, young one. I will always try to find time to talk you as often as I am able." Nico sat down on one of the unused bunks in the cabin. "Now, what would you like to know first?"

ΩΩΩ

Nico was incredibly busy. He couldn't find much time to see Percy. In addition to his normal duties, Hades had in fact prepared a list of boring tasks for the young god of the underworld to do. He was only able to stop by for a few minutes now and then, just to say hello and make certain that the young demigod was alright.

Percy seemed to be flourishing at Camp Half-Blood. He was just as well liked as he had been the last time he had gone there. The forgotten memories of Percy's last life certainly affected his sword fighting abilities. It wasn't long at all until the son of Poseidon was one of the best fighters at camp. He wasn't quite up to his formal level but as he was twelve, it was to be expected.

Before Percy had finished his fifth month at camp, he had been assigned his first quest. The goddess Khione was refusing to stop the snow. It was already May and thought spring should have already had a firm hold on the earth, the snow goddess refused to allow the flowers to grow.

Nico was nervous during the entire quest. The young god of the underworld had to force himself not to interfere when Percy ran into the Hydra. The only thing that kept Nico from saving the demigod was Zeus's promise to kill the son of Poseidon if he interfered again. Between Percy and the son of Hermes he was traveling with, they were able to distract the Hydra long enough for their friend, a daughter of Demeter, to encase the Hydra in vines.

The son of Hades didn't breathe properly until Khione had been dealt with and the three demigods returned to the safety of the camp.

Nico's desire to protect Percy only seemed to have grown since his rebirth. It was increasingly hard to keep himself from simply kidnapping the boy to keep him safe. The son of Hades was not used to watching the young hero without being able to help him.

The young god of the underworld knew that if he was to keep himself from interfering, he would have to avoid watching over Percy's quests in the future.

ΩΩΩ

Nico found that time as an immortal seemed to pass differently than it had when he was a human. It slipped by without his knowledge of its passing. Spring would become fall before he had even realized that summer had come. The only way for him to properly notice its passage was by watching the lives of mortals.

It seemed to him that it had only been a few months since he had brought Percy to camp. Yet when the young god of the underworld knocked on the door of cabin three, he was greeted by a fourteen year old son of Poseidon. Percy looked almost the exact same as he had when Nico had met him for the very first time.

A smile split the face of the teenage demigod. His sea-green eyes lit up in delight, "Nico!"

The son of Hades smiled slightly at the greeting. He was always taken off guard by the enthusiastic greetings. "Hello Piccolo. May I come in?"

Percy nodded and stepped aside, "Of course!"

Nico stepped into the cabin and cast a curious look around while Percy closed the door. His eyes caught on a half packed bag sitting in the middle of his bed. "Going on a quest?"

"I just got back actually. The Chimera was loose in Seattle. It was going on a killing spree. Chiron sent us to slay it."

Nico furrowed his brow. He could vaguely remember Apollo saying something about Seattle in the last council meeting. "I take it you were successful then?"

The son of Poseidon nodded, "Ya. It wasn't just me though. Jesse and Lizzy helped. I couldn't have done it without them."

Nico took a seat on an unused bunk and smiled. "So tell me then. How did you do it?"

The young demigod sat down across from the god. "I got help from a black pegasus. On our way to Seattle, we came across this circus. The carnival thought he was just a regular horse. We found Shade, that's his name, tied up to one of those stupid pony rides that just go in circles. All of the animals were kept in these tiny, dirty, cages. We couldn't just leave them there. So Jesse picked the lock. We freed all the animals but Shade wanted to come with us. Anyway, once we got to Seattle, finding the Chimera wasn't hard. Lizzy came up with a plan. She and Jesse led the monster to a park and then they distracted the beast. Once the Chimera was preoccupied, Shade flew me behind it and I cut off its tail. After that, it was just a matter of killing it. Shade helped me do that too."

Nico nodded, "That was a good plan. You were quite brave to kill the Chimera. That is no easy task."

The son of Poseidon looked down with a light blush on his cheeks, "I couldn't have done it without my friends."

Even in his new life, Percy wanted to make sure that everyone got the credit they were due. The son of Hades smiled at the demigod. "Be that as it may Piccolo, you were still brave. Not many heroes could accomplish such a feat."

Percy's blush grew. He looked up at the young god and smiled. "Thank you."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Percy glanced up in surprise before he flashed Nico a sheepish look. "That will be Lizzy and Jesse. I forgot that they were coming over to hang out."

The son of Hades nodded and got to his feet. He was a little upset about losing his time with the son of Poseidon. It was not often enough that he was able to find the opportunity to see the demigod. "It is no problem young one."

"Do... do you want to meet them?" Nico looked over to decline only to see Percy looking at him with the most hopeful expression in his eyes.

The young god of the underworld felt his heart soften. Percy was looking at him with his 'baby seal eyes' as Piper used to call them. There was very little that he could deny such a sweet and innocent expression, "Alright."

The look of pure joy that Percy gave him with was quite worth it. He rushed to the door and opened it. "Hey guys. Come on in, I have someone I want you to meet. Lizzy, Jesse, this is Nico."

The son of Hades nodded to the young demigods. The boy, Jesse, gave Nico a fairly unfriendly look. The look confused the young god but rather than focusing on, it he turned his attention to the girl.

Lizzy smiled at him and held out her hand. "It's really nice to finally meet you. Percy talks about you all the time. I'm Lizzy, the daughter of Demeter. My unsmiling friend here is Jesse, son of Hermes."

Nico shook the proffered hand. Looking at the daughter of Demeter, his heart gave a painful twinge.

Nico could see how the girl could easily become Percy's new Annabeth. She had an intelligent gleam in her eyes. The young god remembered Percy saying that Lizzy had come up with the plan that they used to defeat the Chimera. She even looked a little like her. She had long blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

The son of Hades felt a wave of jealousy rip through him at the thought of having to watch Percy in the arms of another. He had already seen him spend one lifetime with someone else, he didn't want to watch Percy grow old again and never be able to call him his own.

He tried to tame his jealousy with the knowledge that Percy was still only a child but he could clearly remember Cupids words to him...

_'He won't always be. Give him another 12 years and you will see him differently.'_

The god of love had been right. It had already been 9 years. Three more years wasn't that long to an immortal...

ΩΩΩ

Nico couldn't forget his revelation. Percy had always seemed like a child to him, still the same little boy he had found crying over his mother. Yet now, whenever he found the time to go and see him, he could tell that Percy was already well on his way to becoming a great hero. Every successful quest, every slain monster, Percy became one step closer to the hero he had been in his last life.

By fifteen the son of Poseidon was already the celebrated champion of Camp Half-Blood. In the Olympic Games between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, Percy led his fellow campers to victory.

It seemed every time Nico stopped in to see him, he had a few girls following him around. Nico wondered if he should be worried about them but Percy never seemed to notice their existence and when he did, he seemed ignorant of their intentions. Nico couldn't help but shake his head at the obliviousness of the demigod. Whenever he showed up to see the son of Poseidon, Percy left whatever he was doing to go and talk with the young god.

Nico could only hope that Percy's oblivious nature towards the girls who liked him lasted for a few more years...

ΩΩΩ

The young god of the underworld appeared at Camp Half-Blood just as the sun was setting.

He had made a bet with Thanatos about what Hera would do when she found out about Zeus's newest fling. Nico had bet that she would turn the girl into some form of animal where as the god of death had bet that she would simply vaporize her. Nico won. Hera turned the girl into antelope. As the loser of the bet, Thanatos had to finish all of Nico's duties for the day, leaving the son of Hades free to go and see Percy.

He went to knock on the door of cabin three only to find Percy sitting of the porch with his head in his hands. Nico's eyes widened in concern as he went over and took a seat next to the demigod. The son of Poseidon looked up in surprise which changed to joy when he saw who was sitting beside him.

The son of the sea god smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "Nico!"

The young god nodded at him. "Hello Piccolo." The two of them lapsed into silence for a few moments before Nico decided to break the stillness. "What is wrong Percy?"

The son of Poseidon looked up at Nico with a highly unconvincing innocent expression, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The son of Hades had to hold back a chuckle at the obvious lie. Instead he raised an eyebrow and fixed him with a piercing look, "You shouldn't lie to me Percy. I am a god after all."

The demigod flushed darkly and looked down with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry Nico. I'm fine though. I don't think that you can help me."

Nico tilted his head slightly and furrowed his brow. "What makes you say that Piccolo?" The son of Hades had thought the demigods blush couldn't get any darker but Percy's face reached a new level of red. Nico's eyes widened and he had to keep a blush of his own from appearing on his face when he realized what Percy was probably confused about. "Oh... Is this a girl problem?"

"Kinda... but not really," The son of Poseidon kept his gaze averted.

The son of Hades felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest. He looked away and took a deep breath before he could speak again. "Is it about Lizzy?"

Percy's head shot up. He had confusion written all over his face, "Lizzy?"

"You have a thing for her don't you?"

The son of Poseidon wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out. "No, gross. She's like my sister."

Nico's heart lightened for a moment before he realized that Percy still had feelings for someone else. He caught Percy's gaze, "If it's not about her, then who is it about?"

Percy's blush returned full force. He tried to look away but Nico wouldn't let him. The demigod took a deep breath and bit his lip. "It... it's about Jesse."

The son of Hades was completely lost, "The son of Hermes?"

Percy nodded, "Ya. He... he asked me out."

Nico's eyes widened and his spine automatically straightened. "You're gay?"

It was better than Nico had hoped for. If he was gay, then Nico stood a chance...

Percy looked down at his hands and nodded. "I'm bi." He hesitantly looked up to meet Nico's gaze once more, "That's... that's not a problem is it?"

It took a moment for Percy's question to pierce through Nico's shock. He immediately shook his head. The god wasn't certain what his face looked like but when Percy's expression crumbled in pain, he hurried to explain himself. "No Percy, That's not a problem at all. I would never judge anyone for loving someone of the same sex."

If it wasn't for the seriousness of their conversation, Nico was fairly certain that he would have been laughing at the irony.

Percy's entire face split into a relieved smile, the way he slumped his shoulders made it look like he had just been relieved of the burden of Atlas. He gave Nico a slightly guilty look.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make it seem like I thought you would judge me. You've always been incredibly nice to me but I know that some people aren't as open minded. I was just worried that you would think there was something wrong with me."

Nico couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. His heart was lighter than he could ever remember it being. "There is nothing wrong with loving whoever you love, regardless of gender. It's not something you can control."

The son of Poseidon blushed and looked down, "Thanks Nico, that means a lot to me. Now I just need to figure out what to say to Jesse."

Nico's joyous thoughts came crashing to a halt. He had thought that the idea of seeing Percy with his friend Lizzy had been hard, but it was nothing compared with the idea of seeing Percy with another man. It hurt far more to think of the possibility of Percy being attracted to men and still rejecting him.

"Do you like him?" Nico spoke in a steady voice but he could pick up a slight undertone of the inner pain he was feeling. It was hidden well enough though that he was certain Percy wouldn't hear it.

"I don't know. I've never thought about him like that. I mean, I like him, he's my best friend, but I'm in..." Percy fidgeted with his hands and his entire face turned bright red. "I'm just not sure if I like him like that. But I don't want to ruin our friendship. What if I tell him no and he hates me for it?"

The son of Hades sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had honestly never thought he would be having this conversation with Percy Jackson.

"I understand what you mean Piccolo. It is never easy when one friend confessed their feelings for another. There is a chance that he will walk away if you refuse him but if he does, not only does he not truly love you, but he is not a true friend. A real friend would stand by you, even if they knew their feelings would never be returned. You can go out with him if you think that is best but you would stand a far greater chance of hurting your friendship with him if you were to agree to go out with him without having feelings for him. Love is not something that can be forced. You may discover feelings for him but more likely, you will both end up hurting each other."

The son of Poseidon dropped his head into his hands. "I really don't want to lose his friendship. Why did he have to confess? Wouldn't it have been easier if he hadn't said anything?"

The son of Hades winced at how close to home that comment hit. "Keeping ones feelings hidden is much more difficult than people would believe. Maybe for a little while it would have been better, but keeping a secret like that locked inside, it can cause much greater pain in the future. There are some things that shouldn't remain secret. You should never keep your feelings hidden in the hopes that they will go away."

Percy sighed, "I don't want to hurt him."

"I know Piccolo but at this point, if you don't return his feelings it is better to simply tell him so. Loving someone, hoping they can love you back, is even more painful then loving someone who you know doesn't return your feelings. Hope keeps his love tied to you. If he knows the truth, then he will be free to pursue another who can return his affections."

The son of Poseidon nodded. He bit his lip and leaned into the young god. Nico hesitate for a moment before he wrapped a comforting arm around the now sixteen year old. Percy shifted so that he could wrap his arms around Nico's waist and lean his head against his chest.

The son of Hades tried not to think about how perfectly the young demigod fit in his arms, but Nico was only sixteen himself when he became a god. He usually adopted the guise of an eighteen year old but at heart; he was still only a teenager. There was only so much he could do to keep his heart from dancing at the knowledge that, however temporarily, he was holding Percy just as he had always wanted to.

He silently made an oath on the River Styx. He would not allow himself to miss his second chance...


	4. Chapter 4

**So interesting story, I managed to score big at a local thrift shop and get 7 books that were on my wish list. All of which were in near perfect condition. Which... kinda explains this late update. Hope you enjoy :-)**

**Important thing to note... This will be yaoi (boy-boy). Don't like? You do not have to read.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. (One can dream though) All rights go to the proper parties.**

ΩΩΩ

The son of Hades had a love hate relationship with Valentine's Day. On one hand, Aphrodite was even more annoying than ever. She really believed that everyone needed to have someone. Every February 14th she went even more crazy than usual in trying to force love on people. On the other hand though, she was always able to get Zeus to end the meeting's early which meant more time for Nico to go and visit his favorite demigod.

Nico stepped out of the shadows. He couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head at what he saw. One always knew when it was Valentine's Day at Camp Half-Blood. The Aphrodite cabin went just as crazy as their mother. Nearly every tree had strands of red and pink garland strung in its branches and paper hearts stuck to its trunk, much to the dismay of the dryads. The son of Hades could see the dining pavilion in the distance, its columns wrapped in red ribbon and topped with a bright pink bow.

The young god of the underworld silently made his way through the camp towards cabin three. He knocked on the door. He waited for a few minutes but when there was no response, he tried again.

The son of Hades frowned in disappointment. He was just about to leave when he heard a shout from behind him, "Nico!"

When he turned around, he couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on his face as he watched the son of Poseidon running towards him. "Hello Piccolo."

The young demigod came to a stop right in front of him. He was panting from the sprint across camp but he still had a bright smile on his face. "You came! I didn't know if you were going to be here today or not."

The young god furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, "Were you expecting me to come today?"

The son of Poseidon flushed and looked down. "No, not expecting but I was hoping. It's an important day after all."

The son of Hades raised on eyebrow, "It is?"

Percy nodded, "Yes. This is the day we met for the first time."

Nico was unsure of how to respond to that statement so he simply nodded his agreement, "Indeed we did Piccolo."

The young god of the underworld watched the son of Poseidon bite his lip. He glanced up to meet Nico's eyes, only to look away again a moment later. "Do you want to come inside?"

The young god raised one eyebrow in surprise. It was the first time Percy had ever asked him to come inside without being prompted, "Alright."

The young demigod led the way into the Poseidon cabin and left the son of Hades to close the door.

Nico went over to his usual seat on one of the unused bunks and waited for the son of Poseidon to join him. After a few moments it became clear that young hero wouldn't. The young god had never seen Percy acting like he currently was. The demigod was fidgeting nonstop.

The young god's eyebrows pulled together. "Percy, what's wrong?"

The son of the sea god looked up and shook his head, "Nothing." At the pointed look from the son of Hades, he sighed. "Nothing's wrong, I promise. I just..." Percy took a deep breath and went over to his night stand. He bit his lip before he reached in the drawer and pulled out an envelope. "I... I wanted to give you this."

The son of Poseidon held out envelope but rather than taking it, Nico gently took his wrist. The demigod looked surprised but allowed the young god of the underworld to pull him closer. With the hand that wasn't holding Percy's wrist, Nico took the envelope and placed it on the bed beside him without glancing at it. The son of the underworld turned Percy's hand over so that his knuckles were facing up.

Nico's breath caught in his throat. He had thought that he had seen a flash of silver when Percy held the envelope out to him. At first he wasn't sure but now, he could clearly see it...

The son of the underworld gently ran his thumb over the ring that Percy was wearing on his right ring finger. The ring was made of a heavy silver metal and was fashioned in the shape of a very realistic skull. Nico's heart gave a stutter at the sight of Percy wearing his ring.

"You still have it." The young god could hear the hint of wonder in his voice.

The son of Poseidon had a light blush on his cheeks when he answered, "Of course I do."

Seeing Percy wearing his symbol, the symbol of his father's house, was doing weird things to Nico's stomach. "I wasn't sure... I had never seen you wearing it before."

The son of the sea god fidgeted but didn't pull away. "I couldn't wear it for a while. It was too small for my pointer but it kept falling off my other fingers. I didn't want to lose it so I used to wear it on a necklace beneath my shirt."

Nico brushed his thumb over the ring once more. Before he could really think his actions through, the son of the underworld pressed his lips against the ring adorning the young demigod's hand.

Percy's eyes widened in shock and a dark blush appeared on his cheeks. The young god of the underworld was just as surprised at his own actions. He released Percy's hand and looked away in order to keep himself from flushing. His eyes cast around, looking for a change of topic, when they caught on the envelope beside him. His name was written on the front in Percy's messy scrawl.

The son of Hades picked it up, "What is this Piccolo?"

The red in Percy's cheeks seemed to be a permanent feature. "I... it's a... it's for you."

Nico raised a questioning eyebrow as he opened the envelope. He pulled out the contents and felt his face go blank.

It was a Valentine's Day card. Unlike most cards that Nico had seen though, it wasn't pink, red, or white. It was black with a bright green heart right in the center. The son of the underworld noticed that the green was the precise color of Percy's eyes. It had no writing on the front. The young god opened the card. Inside was not an impersonal message printed on thousands of identical cards but rather, a hand written message...

_Dear Nico,_

_We both know that Valentine's Day is not the best holiday for me. It holds bad memories. Yet it is still one of my favorite holidays as it is the day that I met you. You have always been there for me, even if I didn't always know it. Whenever I need someone, I know that you're the one I can rely on. You are my best friend._

_You once told me that I should never hide my feelings in the hopes that they go away. I am going to take your advice and be honest._

_I love you Nico. I've been in love with you for a long time. I just never had the courage to tell you. You mean the world to me and I understand if you don't feel the same way. You will always be my best friend, but I don't want to hide my feelings anymore._

_I love you Nico._

_Love,_

_Percy._

By the time Nico had finished reading the card, his heart felt as though it would beat out of his chest. He re-read it, but the words remained the same. He felt frozen in time. As though if he moved, he might shatter whatever wonderful dream this was.

He was only brought back to himself when Percy began to fidget again. He looked up at the young demigod but the son of Poseidon refused to meet his gaze.

Nico sucked in a shaky breath. "Percy?" The son of Hades wondered if he could even hear him over how loudly his heart was beating. The son of Poseidon glanced at him and looked away again just as quickly.

The young god gently set the card on the bedside table and stood up. Nico took a hesitant step towards Percy and the son of Poseidon ducked his head to hide his face. The son of Hades swallowed around the lump in his throat as he reached out to the demigod.

"Percy..?" The young god's hand softly brushed against Percy's shoulder causing the younger boy to shiver. Nico stepped closer and used his free hand to lift Percy's chin so that he could see his face. Nervous green eyes met his dark brown ones, "Did you really mean what you wrote?"

The son of Poseidon's face was bright red as he hesitantly nodded.

The son of the underworld was certain that his heart would stop. He watched Percy with a look of wonderment. He was almost too amazed to even believe that this was really happening. Nico breathing started to get faster. His eyes began to dart between the sea-green gaze of the boy he loved and the soft pink lips that he'd only ever dreamed of kissing.

Slowly, almost imperceptibly, he began to lean in. Percy's eyes widened. He too glanced down at the other boy's lips, unconsciously licking his own. Nico's hand slipped from his chin to curl along the back of Percy's neck.

The young god paused right before their lips met. He looked into Percy's eyes once more, wanting to make sure that this was what the other boy wanted as well. Nico's stomach tightened at the unmistakeable look of desire in Percy's eyes.

Before he could change his mind, the son of Hades kissed him.

ΩΩΩ

Kissing Percy was better than he could have ever imagined. Their lips moved in perfect sync. Percy's arms automatically came up to wrap around Nico's neck. The young god's hand slid down the demigod's side until it rested at his waist. The son of Hades pressed the younger boy closer to him.

Percy's lips were even softer than Nico had dreamed. They were warm and had the slightest taste of salt. The son of Hades gently nipped at the younger boys lip causing Percy to gasp at the sensation.

The young god of the underworld reluctantly broke the kiss before it could go any further.

Nico's heart felt too big for his chest as he slowly pulled away, a bright smile on his face. The son of Hades decided that he had never seen Percy look as beautiful as he did at that moment. His lips kiss swollen, his hair messy, and his cheeks flushed pink.

Nico brushed his fingertips along Percy's cheek, "I've wanted to do that for a very, very, long time."

The son of Poseidon shivered at the husky sound of the young god's voice. "You... you have?"

The son of the underworld nodded. "Percy, I have been in love with you for many years."

Percy's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening in wonderment. He smiled a smile so bright it put the sun to shame. "I love you too Nico."

The son of Hades shivered. He was certain that there was no better sound in the world then hearing Percy say that he loved him. Nico could not recall the last time he had felt even close to as euphoric as he did in that moment.

The young god pressed a chaste kiss to the younger boy's lips. The son of Poseidon looked up from under his lashes at the god standing before him. He shook his head with a soft, teasing, smile on his face. "I am not sure if I should be jealous of the people that taught you how to kiss or thank them."

Nico chuckled and leaned his forehead against Percy's. "You have nothing to be jealous of Percy. All of them have long since passed on. You are the only one who holds my heart, my love." The son of Poseidon flushed at the new nickname. "What about you? Should I be jealous of all of your ex's?"

The young hero shuffled his feet in embarrassment. "There's no need. I... I don't actually have any."

The son of Hades looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean? You're 17. Certainly that wasn't your first kiss."

The son of the sea god blushed and shrugged. "I never really wanted anyone else. I've known that I loved you since I was thirteen."

Percy gave him a shy smile. Nico returned it until he realized what Percy had just said. His smile fell and he looked at the son of Poseidon in surprise. "So then, that was your first kiss?"

The son of Poseidon nodded, causing Nico to growled at the knowledge that he was the only one who had ever tasted Percy's lips. It made him want to be many other firsts too...

The son of the underworld leaned down to steal another kiss to which Percy responded only too eagerly. Nico was certain the he would never get enough of the taste of Percy's lips. Every kiss only made Nico want him even more. The son of Hades ran his tongue along Percy's lower lip, seeking entrance. He could feel the son of the sea god shiver at the sensation and the younger boy gladly opened his mouth. As Nico's tongue began to explore the unknown crevices of Percy's mouth, the son of Poseidon tangled his fingers into his dark locks.

The son of Hades pressed the other boy even tighter against his body as he began to walk backwards towards the bed. Nico sat down and pulled the young demigod into his lap. Percy happily shifted his seat on Nico's legs without ever breaking the kiss.

When Percy had to break away to breathe, Nico begin to press a trail of kisses down the younger boy's throat. The young god of the underworld nipped lightly on Percy's pulse point, causing the son of the sea god to moan. Nico's breath caught in his throat at the sound. He was fairly certain that he had never heard a more seductive noise in his life. His hands unconsciously tightened on the demigod's waist.

The son of Hades reluctantly pulled away from his ministrations and rested his forehead against the young heroes shoulder. As much as he didn't want to stop, he knew he had too. Nico knew that he shouldn't have even let things get as far as they already had, but he was fairly certain no one would be able to resist the beautiful, willing, demigod currently sitting on his lap.

"I'm sorry Percy."

The demigod's pupils were dilated and his answer was very breathless, "For what?"

The son of Hades felt a small stab of pride at being able to make Percy sound like that. "I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

The son of the sea god blushed, "I'm not complaining."

Nico chuckled and placed a chaste kiss against Percy's lips, "Nor am I."

"Then why did you stop?"

The son of the underworld smiled, "Because I don't want to take advantage of you."

The young demigod gave him a shy smile. "I didn't mind. Besides you can't take advantage of your willing boyfriend. I certainly had no problem with what we were doing."

Nico's breath caught in his throat. He had heard everything that the son of Poseidon had said but his brain had caught on a single word. "I'm your boyfriend?"

Percy's eyes widened in shock. He flushed deeply and stuttered, "O... only if you want to be."

The son of the underworld pulled the young demigod into a bruising kiss. He didn't pull away until they were both dizzy and breathless once more. "I would love nothing more than to be your boyfriend Percy."

ΩΩΩ

The sons of the sea and underworld were still curled up together on the bed, holding onto each other. The son of Hades was running his fingers through Percy's black hair while the demigod drew abstract patterns on the young god's chest.

The son of Poseidon finally broke the stillness. "Can I ask you something?"

Nico smiled and tightened his arm around the young demigod. He couldn't imagine a greater feeling then having Percy curled up in his arms. "Of course Piccolo, you are always free to ask me anything."

The son of Poseidon nuzzled closer into the young god's chest. "I... I was just wondering. I've wanted to know for a long time but I could never get up the courage to ask..."

The young god of the underworld turned his head to fix the green eyed boy with a quizzical stare. "What is it?"

Percy bit his lip and took a deep breath. "I've always wondered; why were you there?" At the son of Hades questioning stare, he continued. "At my house that night, why were you there?"

The son of the underworld stiffened. Nico wasn't certain as to what to tell the young demigod. He was concerned about how Percy would react. He didn't want to lose the green eyed boy so soon after finally being able to call him his own but the young hero was waiting for an answer.

The son of Hades sighed. He didn't want to tell him but he refused to lie and risk losing the son of Poseidon forever. "I was told to go."

Percy tilted his head, "By who?"

"Eros."

The son of Poseidon's confusion grew, "The god of love?"

"Yes."

"Why would he tell you to come to our house?"

The son of Hades gave him a sad smile, "For you Piccolo."

The demigod shook his head in bewilderment, "I don't understand."

Nico knew he would have to tell him. The young god unconsciously tightened his hold on the demigod, wondering if this first time would also be the last that he would ever get to hold him like this.

The young god of the underworld sighed. He knew he couldn't put off the conversation any longer. "Percy, I have loved you for a very long time. Longer than you could know."

The son of Poseidon blushed profusely, "I love you too Nico."

Nico's heart jumped in his chest. Every time he heard Percy say those words, it felt like his heart would take flight. He wondered if the young demigod even knew how much that sentence affected him. "Have you heard of Percy Jackson?"

The young demigod looked confused but nodded. "Of course, everyone has. People say he was an even greater hero than Hercules. He even turned down godhood when he was offered it, twice."

"Yes he did. He... he was a friend of mine."

"You knew Percy Jackson?"

"Yes, he was the first hero I ever met. He is the one who found me and my sister and brought us to camp." Nico vaguely wondered as to if there was ever a good way to say what he needed too. "He was also my first love."

"Oh." The son of Poseidon looked shocked. Nico was fairly certain he saw a small flash of jealousy in the young demigod's eyes and had to keep himself from laughing. "So he was gay? I thought he got married to Annabeth and lived happily ever after."

Nico found that he no longer felt the pain of loss that he normally did whenever someone spoke of Percy. He was fairly certain it had to do with the fact that Percy was currently sitting on his lap, with his arms around his shoulders.

"He did. I said that he was my first love, not that he loved me back."

If Percy had looked shocked before, he looked stunned now. "How..." The demigod's eyes widened and he cut himself off from whatever it was that he was going to say.

"What is it my love?"

The son of Poseidon shook his head fiercely. Usually Nico would have backed off but he was curious as to what would make the young demigod challenge a tomato in color. "Please tell me?"

The son of the sea god looked down at his lap and sighed. "I... I was going to ask what was wrong with him." Percy nervously looked up and caught Nico's confused gaze. "How... how could anyone not fall for you?"

It was Nico's turn to blush while his heart continued to do acrobatics. "By the time I met him, he already had a crush on his friend Annabeth. Plus at the time, I was still denying who I was. I wasn't ready to admit to being gay. I didn't tell Percy about my crush on him for years."

The young hero leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the young god's cheek. "Well, he's still an idiot. He doesn't know what he missed."

The young god of the underworld chuckled, "Actually he does."

"What do you mean?"

Nico took a deep breath. There was really no other way to say this. "I never really got over him. He's one of a kind, no one could ever compare. He ruined me for dating. I've loved a few times since then, but no one ever held my heart as completely as he did. He was the bravest, most selfless, most incredibly beautiful man I've ever known. I always knew that I would never be able to forget him. He had never been mine but as long as he was happy, that was all I needed. After he died, I was heartbroken." The son of the underworld met Percy's gaze. "Do you know that you share a lot more than a name with him?"

He could see the heartbreak in Percy's eyes. The son of Poseidon tried to pull away but Nico just tighten his hold on the boy. "So I'm just a replacement?"

The son of Hades shook his head fiercely. "No, never think that. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Please, just let me finish and it will all make sense. I promise."

Percy looked reluctant, but he nodded and quit trying to pull away.

"Eros gave me an address. He didn't tell me what I would find but he convinced me to go there anyway. I went... and I found you. The instant you looked at me, I knew. Do you know why your father named you Percy?"

The son of Poseidon shook his head. "I was always told that he just said that was my name."

"It's because it is your name, my love. Poseidon didn't give it to you. You were given that name by Sally Jackson."

"I... I don't understand."

Nico sighed. "You are Percy Jackson. Or more accurately, you are Percy Jackson reborn. You died and went to Elysium. You were there for a while but you chose rebirth."

The son of Poseidon shook his head in disbelief. "I... I can't be him. He was a great hero."

The young god chuckled. "Yes, you are. You have always done what no other demigods have ever been able to achieve."

The young demigod still looked disbelieving. "That's not me though. I'm just Percy, not Percy Jackson. I'm nothing special."

The son of the underworld shook his head and gave him a gentle look. "You are him and he is you. In both lives, you killed the Minotaur when you were twelve. You once again stopped an all out war of the gods when you stopped Khione. You killed the chimera; even in your first life you couldn't do that. You faced it, but you didn't kill it. You're a champion of Camp Half Blood. You have never been mediocre Percy, you've always been extraordinary."

The son of Poseidon looked speechless. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally found his voice. "How do you know?"

"I've always know. I'm a child of the underworld. I can see your spirit and I would know it anywhere. Even if I wasn't the son of Hades though, I still would have recognized you."

"So is that why you protected me all this time? Cause of who I am... or used to be?"

Nico shook his head. "No Piccolo, I didn't help you because I knew you. I helped you because I love you. I've been in love with you since I was ten years old and you saved me from the manticore. Nothing will ever change that, not even death."

Percy was speechless. He froze, completely unmoving. The son of Hades started to get nervous. He had no idea as to how Percy would react to the truth. All of a sudden Percy shook his head and met Nico's gaze. The young god just had time to register a blinding smile before Percy's lips were covering his own.

Nico barely had time to respond to the kiss before the son of Poseidon pulled back with a grin, "I love you."

Nico's eyes widened. "You're... you're not mad?"

Percy smiled and shook his head. "How could I be mad? You're the most amazing, devoted, man in the entire world. How many other people can say that their boyfriend waited 200 years for them? You even found me in my next life. It's kind of hard to top that."

The son of Hades shook his head in disbelief. He chuckled and placed a soft kiss against Percy's cheek, "That is why I love you Percy. You never do what anyone would expect."

The son of the sea god blushed and looked down. He nervously bit his lip before he could meet Nico's gaze once more, "Are... are you sure that you love me though? I don't remember doing any of that. What if... what if you only love me because of who I used to be?"

The son of Hades ran his fingers through Percy's hair once more. He smiled and shook his head. "You are the same person my love, even if you don't remember. If I hadn't known you before, I still would have fallen for you. You are just as brave and selfless as you have always been. I love you for you, not for what you've done."

Percy lay his head back down on Nico's shoulder and smiled blissfully when the son of Hades tightened his embrace. "I love you too Nico."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. *Waves***

**Important thing to note... This will be yaoi (boy-boy). Don't like? You do not have to read.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series. (One can dream though) All rights go to the proper parties.**

ΩΩΩ

Nico could not recall the last time he had been this happy and Percy knew that he never had been. However, just because Aphrodite was secretly throwing a party over her newest couple, that didn't mean that Nico did not have to take care of his godly duties. All too soon, the young god of the underworld had to say a reluctant good-bye to his boyfriend.

The son of Hades tried to get back to Percy as quickly as he could, but it seemed his father was conspiring against him. Every time Nico was almost through, Hades had another task waiting. Some of it was ridiculous, yet the young god knew better than to complain. Hades liked to gift those who complained with a few decades working on the easy death line. Nico had done that mind-numbing task once and once was more than enough.

However, when the god of the dead assigned Nico to trim the leaves on every pomegranate tree, the young god knew something was wrong. He resolved to ask his father what was going on over dinner.

ΩΩΩ

When Nico walked into the dining room, he felt his feet freeze to the floor. There was nothing new with Thanatos dining with Hades and Persephone but when Demeter was present too, it set off Nico's internal alarm.

"Dad, what's happened?"

Hades didn't even look up from his wine glass, "What do you mean?"

The son of the underworld had to resist rolling his eyes. "Something's wrong."

The god of the underworld gave his son a pointed look, "The only thing I see wrong is that you haven't taken your seat."

He sighed and reluctantly took his seat next to his father before raising one eyebrow. "Tell me what's going on."

"Why do you assume something is happening?"

Nico knew better than to say anything about the idiotic tasks that he had been assigned. Hades would just tell him that they needed to be done so he tried another tactic. "Why is Demeter here? She never comes to the underworld."

The goddess of agriculture opened her mouth but Hades answered for her. "She came to visit Persephone."

"I was under the impression that you didn't care for the underworld Lady Demeter."

The elder goddess frowned. Before she could say anything though, she was once again cut off by her brother. "Don't be an idiot. She doesn't mind coming to the underworld once in a while."

Anyone looking at the goddess of agriculture could tell that was a lie.

"I don't think Demeter agrees with you father."

"I don't really care what you think right now. Demeter's movements are none of your concern." The son of the underworld opened his mouth but Hades spoke right over him. "This conversation is over Nico."

Nico glared at his father. Hades returned the glower. Both gods refused to back down. The shadows in the corners began to stir, feeling the pull of the two most powerful gods in the underworld. The rock walls of the palace shook slightly as the gods unconsciously unleashed their powers.

When the ceiling cracked, Persephone jumped to her feet.

"That's enough, both of you." Both gods reluctantly broke the gaze and looked at the queen of the underworld. They knew better then to antagonize the goddess when she was angry. "This fight is ridiculous." She looked directly into her husband's eyes, "He has the right to know. If you don't tell him, I will."

Hades looked like he wanted to argue with her but she sharpened her glare and the god of the underworld backed down. Nico would have found it amusing if he wasn't so focused on their conversation.

"What do I have the right to know about?"

The god of the underworld frowned at his son. "There has been a... incident."

Nico felt himself pale, his mind instantly reaching out to find Percy's soul. He breathed an imperceptible sigh of relief when he felt that Percy was still alive; exhausted, but alive. Nico was curious about that but as long as the son of Poseidon was okay, he could wait to ask him until he saw him next.

"What kind of incident? And what does it possibly have to do with Demeter coming to the underworld? I don't think I've seen her here since you shut the underworld during the second Titan war."

The silence that answered his question spoke volumes.

Nico's heart started to beat faster. The exhausted feeling Percy had suddenly made a lot more sense. "The gods are at war again?"

Hades nodded grimly. "We are indeed."

Nico took a deep breath and forced himself to remain seated. "You weren't going to tell me this? Who are we fighting?"

"I didn't see a need to tell you and **we** aren't fighting anyone."

The son of the Hades couldn't believe what he was hearing. He jumped to his feet, glaring at the king of the underworld. "What do you mean we aren't fighting? If the gods are going to war, how can we just sit by?"

The eldest son of Rhea stood and glared down at his son. "This is not our battle. There is nothing we can do. This war must be won or lost without us."

"How can you say that?"

Whatever Hades was going to say was drowned out by his sister's melodic voice,

_"Twin archers depart from Olympian Halls,_

_A parent possessed within evil's thralls._

_Four demigods march, but not all shall return,_

_Great sacrifice required, lest the world burn._

_The six stand alone, with no foreign blade,_

_Or all will be lost and Olympus shall fade..."_

The prophecy was met with silence.

Nico didn't know how to respond. He opened his mouth several times before he finally found his voice. "In other words, if we try to help the quest, we will doom it to fail?"

Hades nodded, "Yes. That's why I didn't tell you. Knowing something is happening and being unable to do anything about it is twice as bad as not knowing."

The son of the underworld collapsed into his seat and dropped his head into his hands. "Please tell me that Percy is not part of that quest."

The four older gods gazed at each other sadly. All of Olympus knew about Nico's long standing infatuation with Percy Jackson.

Thanatos cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Nico. He was the best suited to the task."

The son of Hades glared at the god of Death. "He has already saved the world more times than I even care to count. Hasn't he reached his quota?"

Hades gave his son a sad look. "I know that you care for the boy but I think you're over reacting. This is only his second life. If he dies, he will get another chance."

Persephone smacked Hades in the back of the head before Nico had a chance to respond to his father's well meaning but idiotic statement. "What he means to say Nico is that, Percy can take care of himself. He's the hero of Olympus; you don't need to worry about him."

"You don't understand... He chose me. I'm supposed to protect him."

Thanatos put down his goblet and looked closer at the boy he had come to see as a little brother, "What do you mean?"

Nico sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. They were intending to wait to tell their families, but the son of Hades couldn't stay quiet any longer. "Percy chose me. He... we're dating."

The goddess of springtime gasped before she jumped up and ran over to wrap her adoptive son in a hug. She had been less than please when Nico had been given immortality but over the last two centuries, she had grown to care for her husband's son as though he were her own. "Oh Nico, we're so happy for you."

Nico was still fairly uncomfortable with human contact unless he was the one who initiated it. However, he permitted Persephone's embrace. Once the goddess had let go of him, Nico was able to see his father's face.

The king of the underworld was wearing an uncertain expression. The son of Hades braced himself for the conversation he was certain would follow.

"Are you certain that he returns your feelings?"

Nico had to force himself not to blush like a sixteen year old as he remembered the taste of Percy's lips. "Very certain, yes."

The god of the underworld frowned, "And you are positive that he is the one you want? He is a demigod. They don't live forever."

The son of Hades winced at the reminder of human expiration. He knew that losing Percy after finally having him would be infinitely more painful than him dying the first time. Yet even knowing that there would be pain in the future, Nico would never give up even a second of the time that he could call Percy his own. "I am sure. He is the one I want, the one I've wanted forever. I will gladly call him mine, for as long as I am able."

Hades sighed and shook his head. Nico waited for the inevitable complaining about falling for the son of Poseidon but when the king of the underworld spoke, it wasn't what he was expecting, "Very well. Now that you know what we face; you can understand why I've shut the underworld off from the rest of the world. If Olympus falls, the underworld might endure. You are not to leave my realm until I give you permission. Most important of all, you may not seek out Percy."

Nico bristled at the last sentence. "How can I leave him to fight alone?"

"If you value his life, you will." Nico glared at the perceived threat but Hades just rolled his eyes. "If the doom of Olympus isn't enough to keep you from interfering, try to remember the fact that Zeus told you if you help the boy again, he will vaporize him."

The son of the underworld winced. He knew that his father was right but that didn't make it any easier. The young god reluctantly sighed, "Very well. I swear on the River Styx that I will not interfere with the quest."

ΩΩΩ

The next week was the longest week in Nico's life, mortal or immortal.

With the underworld cut off from the rest of the world, Nico had almost no idea what was happening. He had tried to call Percy to make sure that he was alright, but Iris messages weren't getting through. He wasn't certain as to whether it was due to the underworld being cut off, or if Iris had been ordered to keep all messages away from the members of the quest.

He had never been so worried about Percy. In every other war the hero had fought, the son of Hades had been right there to help him. Knowing that Percy was in danger and that he couldn't interfere, it was driving him mad.

The son of Hades couldn't even begin to put into words how relieved he was when they got a message from Olympus telling them that the members of the quest had been victorious. Both the son of the underworld and his father immediately flashed to Olympus.

ΩΩΩ

The instant Nico walked into the throne room and saw Percy standing there, bloody and bruised but whole, he felt like he could breath properly again. He hadn't even realized that he had frozen in the doorway until Hades walked past him to take his seat.

The son of Poseidon saw the god of the underworld taking his place and turned around, eyes searching. By the way that his face lit up, Nico could tell that he had been looking for him. Before the brown eyed boy could do more than smile, the son of the sea god was running towards him.

Percy didn't even break stride as he jumped into Nico's arms. The son of Hades wasn't expecting it but he caught his balance. His arms instinctively wrapped around Percy's waist, pulling the demigod closer into his chest. The son of Poseidon put his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled his down for a kiss.

The son of Hades released a blissful sigh at the feeling of Percy's lips against his own. It had only been a few weeks, yet it felt like an eternity since Nico had last kissed him.

All too soon, a polite cough forced them to break apart. The son of Hades looked up into the eyes of a shocked god of the sea.

Poseidon's eyes kept flitting between his favorite son and the man who still had his arms around him.

The green eyed boy blushed brightly and bit his lip. He held his father's gaze as he hesitantly laid his head on Nico's shoulder. In response, the son of Hades tightened his grip on the demigod.

The god of the sea looked bewildered at his son's reaction. He glanced between the two a few more times before he reluctantly sighed and gave his son a slight nod. He turned his gaze towards the young god of the underworld. Hades himself would have been proud of the glare that Poseidon fixed on Nico. It promised a world of pain if he was ever foolish enough to hurt his son.

With the unsaid message delivered, the god of the sea turn and walked away too take his throne.

"Well that was embarrassing."

Nico smiled, "I think it went rather well actually."

The son of Poseidon gave him an incredulous stare, "My dad just saw us kissing!"

The son of the underworld chuckled and placed a soft kiss on Percy's forehead. "Exactly, and he didn't try to vaporize either of us. That's about as good as it could have gone."

The young god looked around to see that most of the council was already in their seats. As much as he didn't want to let go of Percy ever again, he knew he had too.

The son of Hades gently brushed his fingers against Percy cheek. "We should take our places Piccolo." The son of Poseidon nodded but, the way he tighten his arms around Nico told the god that he didn't want to let go anymore that he did. The son of Hades smiled and stole a quick kiss before he reluctantly stepped away from his boyfriend.

Before he could be tempted to take the son of Poseidon into his arms again, he walked away and took his seat next to his father. He was glad he did because a few seconds later, Zeus appeared to call the assembly to order.

ΩΩΩ

Nico tried to focus on the meeting but it was mostly just Zeus praising the gods. It was all the son of Hades could do to keep from rolling his eyes. Only two of the gods had anything to do with the victory for Olympus.

The son of Hades didn't really focus on what the king of the gods was saying until he heard him call for Percy.

The son of the sea god took a deep breath before he walked to the center of the throne room. Nico had a strong sense of déjà vie when the son of Poseidon bowed to Zeus and then knelt at Poseidon's feet.

The god of the sea smiled at his favorite son, "Rise, my son." Percy stood up and looked up at his father. "You have once again done Olympus a great service."

The king of the gods nodded. "The council agrees with your father. A hero deserves to be rewarded, the only question left to answer is what exactly that reward should be, perhaps a new sword?"

Before the son of Poseidon could say anything, he was interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat. Nico glanced up in surprise when he realized that it had been his father.

Zeus sighed, "Is there something you wish to say Hades?"

The god of the underworld nodded, "Indeed there is."

The young god glanced around the throne room. His confusion was reflected back from every face he saw. The only one who didn't look confused was Aphrodite. She was smiling at Hades as though he was her new favorite person.

"Well, what is it?"

"The son of Poseidon has done more for us than any other demigod in history. I believe that he is deserving of a different gift, one that we have not offered in the last two hundred years."

Nico's eyes widened in surprise as he realized what his father was talking about. Murmuring broke out throughout the throne room.

The king of the gods frowned, "You know exactly why we do not offer him this gift."

The god of the underworld nodded. "I do, but I believe it is a mistake. We all know that he is more than deserving of it."

Zeus rolled his eyes, "Be that as it may, why should we offer what has already been rejected?"

Aphrodite answered before the Hades could, "Circumstances have changed."

The god of the skies raised one eyebrow in surprise before looking towards Nico for a moment, "Perhaps." Zeus stroked his beard as he examined the fidgeting demigod in front of him. The son of Poseidon was the only person present who still looked confused. "Very well... are there any here who would deny that he is worthy?"

Nico found himself holding his breath. No one said a word, a few were even smiling.

The king of the gods nodded, "So be it. Percy, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, the council agrees. We offer you the greatest gift of all. If you wish it; you shall be made a god and all that entails. You will become immortal and be your father's lieutenant for all eternity."

The son of Poseidon looked astonished. "I would become a god?"

The god of the seas smiled at his son. "Yes, with the consensus of the entire council, we can make you immortal."

The young hero looked down and bit his lip. For one moment, Nico was certain the he would refuse. Then Percy looked up with a bright smile. "I would be honored to become a god."

The king of the gods looked shocked at Percy's acceptance but he quickly covered his reaction, "Very well." Zeus signaled for Percy to kneel. The son of Poseidon sunk to one knee and Zeus straightened to his full height. "By the power of this council, from this day forwards, you shall be a god. Arise Percy; son of Poseidon, god of the tides and lieutenant of the sea god."

The newest god stood. He smiled to his father before he turned to glance at Nico. The young god of the underworld could immediately see the difference. The son of Poseidon looked almost exactly as he used to but his eyes were just a little bit brighter, the green just a little more entrancing. They almost looked like they were moving, like the real ocean.

Nico was vaguely aware of Zeus dismissing the council and the other gods shrinking down to mortal size to begin the party but he only had eyes for one immortal. The son of Hades walked over to where Percy stood.

The green eyed boy turned around just in time to be embraced by his boyfriend. Percy smiled before he too wrapped his arms around Nico's shoulders. There was so much that Nico wanted to say, but he decided that it could wait.

After all, they now had all of eternity...

ΩΩΩ

Percy and Nico hardly let go of each other all night. The two youngest gods walked all around Olympus together, hand in hand, not saying anything of consequence. Both were content to spend the night in peaceful joy.

The sun was just beginning to creep over the horizon when Poseidon appeared and asked to speak to his son. Nico frowned but released his hold on the green eyed boy's hand. Percy stole one more, quick kiss before he followed his father.

The son of Hades wandered back to the party that was still in full swing. He listened to the muses play for a while before the brown eyed boy grabbed a glass of ambrosia and wandered out to one of the balconies. He was surprised to see his father standing at the rail, looking out into the world below. The young god silently made his way over and leaned on the railing beside him. They were quiet for a few minutes before Nico broke the stillness.

"Thank you."

The god of the underworld glanced at his son before looking away, "What for?"

"For speaking up. If it wasn't for you... just, thank you." Hades nodded in acknowledgement. The son of the underworld debated internally for a moment before he decided to ask. "Why?"

The eldest son of Rhea was silent for a moment before he spoke, "For you." Before Nico could ask for clarification, Hades continued. "I know how you feel about him. I decided that if I was to have a son of Poseidon for a son in law, then at least I could make sure that he was an immortal."

The young god of the underworld was stunned. He didn't know what to say. His father had helped his least favorite son of the sea god gain immortality just to help his son avoid heartbreak.

Before the brown eyed boy could find the words he needed, Hades stood up straight. "If you will excuse me, I need to get back to the underworld. Persephone is waiting." The young god stepped back and gave his father a small bow, "Oh and Nico?" The god of the underworld gave his son a small smile. "Don't make me regret helping him."

Without waiting for his response, the god of the underworld flashed out. Nico couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. His smile only grew when his boyfriend found him still outside a few minutes later.

ΩΩΩ

The sons of Poseidon and Hades looked out over the city of New York. Nico had his arms around Percy's waist and his chin on the new gods shoulder while Percy leaned back into his embrace.

The noise from the party drifted out to them and Nico heard Aphrodite laugh. While Percy drew abstract patterns on Nico's wrist, the child of the underworld let his mind wander.

As much as he was loathed to admit it, he owed Eros big time. The god of love might have annoyed him on many occasions but once in a while, Nico could remember as to why they were friends. If it wasn't for Cupid and Aphrodite's gift, he might have never found Percy. Even if he had, he might not have been able to make the beautiful son of Poseidon his.

The son of the underworld turned his head slightly to nuzzle into Percy's hair. He placed a few kisses on the younger boy's neck before the new god turned his head. Nico chuckled as he leaned in pressed a soft kiss to the boys lips. The brown eyed boy slowly ran his tongue along Percy's bottom lip. The god of the tides smiled as he happily opened his mouth for the older god to explore. No matter how many times he kissed the son of Poseidon, he could never get enough of the taste of Percy's lips.

Nico reluctantly pulled away when the need to breathe became painful. He pressed one more chaste kiss against the green eyed boy's lips before he pulled away. He looked deep into Percy's eyes and smiled.

"I love you Piccolo."

The son of Poseidon blushed and leaned up give him a quick kiss. He followed it up by gently nipping at the older god's lip before he pulled back with a smile that put the sun to shame. "I love you to Nico."

The son of Hades pulled the younger boy into a hug. He rested his cheek against Percy's hair and smiled blissfully.

Of all the things that Nico had never expected in his younger years, Percy choosing rebirth had been one of them. Even more surprising to the brown eyed boy was that Percy would choose not only immortality, but him as well. He had written Percy off as an unrequited love more years ago than he cared to admit. Having the beautiful man in his arms at the start of forever just went to show...

It's never too late for a second chance at love.

**What do you think? Personally I'm a sucker for happy endings. :-) **

**So before anyone asks, I was fully intending to write about Percy's quest. In fact, I had already started it. I decided not to put it in this story when I was 3000 words into his story and the quest had not even been issued yet. It is going to be a much longer story then I anticipated. However, I still like the idea of it. So I decided that I am going to write it as a separate story. :-) I could have put it as a part of Never Two Late but I decided against it for two reasons. One, it would have made this story like 10 times as long as it was meant to be and two, the quest isn't what I wanted this story to be about. This story is about Nico and his second chance at true love.**


End file.
